Websites have enabled users to search for a variety of products and services. Some allow a user to purchase or reserve a selected product or service. More specifically, in the travel industry, a number of websites enable a user to search for and make reservations and bookings. To book flights, for example, an airline may have a website that a user can use to search for fares and purchase tickets. Concurrently, metasearch sites exist which combine travel options from several online travel agents, and airlines, giving the user a greater selection than may be obtained from a single airline.
A user may operate a machine (e.g., a device) to execute a search of one or more databases and obtain corresponding search results from the executed search. Accordingly, a travel website may operate a machine (e.g., a travel search machine) that provides one or more travel search services to one or more devices belonging to a plurality of users. The travel search machine may be configured (e.g., by suitable software executing on a processor of the travel search machine) to receive a search request containing search criteria, and retrieve search results from a database, and cause a device of the user to present search results. For example, the device of the user may execute an application, and the travel search machine may cause the application to present the search results. In various example embodiments, the application may be a multi-purpose application (e.g., a web browser operable to interact with any of various web pages) or a single-purpose application (e.g., a dedicated mobile app or applet operable to interact with a single web site). The travel search machine may be or include a group of one or more server machines configured to provide one or more search engine services. In executing the application, the device may accordingly request and receive, from the search engine, a set of one or more search results based on the submitted search criteria. The application may then cause the device to present at least some of the received search results within a user interface.